My Guardian Death God
by VictoriaTheDeathGod
Summary: A short one-shot between William Spears and and an OC set to the tune of 'If They Knew' By Joel Contains Blood and Self Harm so don't read it if it will give you


**AN: This a William X OC one shot to "If They Knew' by Joel Faviere. If you're wondering I am not emo but, I can relate to the feelings of loneliness the internal agony, I've been called a lot of things, and all of them cut deep. I've had the times where I've curled up in a corner and cried my eyes out, I've been there, and the only way is to get up and move on, not everyone is going to like you, heck it may seem like no one does at times, but there is always someone who comes along and says 'Hey you don't have to hurt anymore, I care'. You can make the OC yourself, you can make her someone you know, I don't really mind if this starts a trend or something, in fact I'd love it as it promotes Self-Harm day which is on March the first. **

**These are the lyrics, I'm putting them up here because the story is based on them:**

** They think your crazy  
They think your mad  
They call you stupid, worthless,  
Tell you you're not worth it**

**Now your walking back**  
**To a place you call home**  
**But you feel so alone**

**The same hurtful hits**  
**It's your darker place**  
**In your virgin ears,**  
**The remarks they made**

**And if they, if they really knew,**  
**All those things**  
**That you do in your room to hide the pain**  
**I bet their minds would change**

**Yeah,**  
**I'll bet their minds would change**  
**They'd change if they knew the pain**

**Cause I believe in these scars**  
**I believe**

**Yeah, its a nice, deep song that makes me cry. Anyways on with the story.**

* * *

**OC POV**

I walk slowly down the hallway, head low and confidence even lower, doing my best to ignore the whispers of 'She's crazy' and 'I think she's mad', I don't ever give them any inkling that I hear them, but I do.

Josh came strutting up the opposite end of the hall and knocks my books out of my arms. They clatter to the floor with several loud bangs "Watch where you're going" here it comes "you stupid, worthless, pathetic. You know what? You're not worth it " and pushes me out of his way, slamming me into the lockers.

I don't even flinch I'm so used to it. Ignoring my bruising back and shoulders, I silently pick up my books and move dry-eyed to class, it only made it worse when I cried, it made everyone laugh at me, like they didn't already do it behind my back.

**William's POV**

I watch emotionless as the young teenage girl who was on my list get pushed brutally into a solid wall of metal, all the other teenagers around her snickered although it was nothing more than a great gag. It made my stomach churn at the thought that one human, a man no less, would treat a young woman like a mere animal. I wanted to reap that boy's soul and banish it to Hades. But alas, he wasn't on my list.

**OC POV and time skip to the end of the day**

I slowly walk home, I knew that my eyes were dead looking, glazed and clouded, I pause to look in a puddle that was left by the light drizzle that happened earlier, my skin was pale and I had dark rings under my eyes, I looked like death, and I felt like it too. I was alone and it felt terrible, cold and lonely. I feel my eyes sting and I continue walking, not letting myself have the chance to cry in public, though I often did when I was in my room and my parent's weren't home.

**William's POV**

I watch her stop to look at her reflection in a small pool of rain water, her darkened, lifeless eyes flashed with and emotion that she hadn't shown all day though she had every right to; pain and sorrow. I wanted to cast aside the veil that prevented her from seeing me and tell her that everything would be alright, I couldn't though, as not only would that be breaking protocol, but it would be a lie, she was broken on the inside, like a demon had stolen her soul and left her to live on without it.

She walked up a driveway to a small house and unlocked the door, I slipped in silently behind her and she closed and locked it again. She put her bag on the floor and went upstairs to her room.

**OC POV**

I quietly pad up the stairs and into my room, where I took my razor off my nightstand and slunk to my 'Cutting Corner' as I'd come to call it since I'd started to slice my wrists open.

I think back to my day, it's not like I liked to hurt myself, I did it because it made my outside hurt as much as my inside, and when pain was balanced, it didn't hurt as bad. I recall Josh this morning as I press the sharp blade to my skin, his words echo in my mind.

_Stupid_

_Worthless_

_ Pathetic_

_Not worth it_

Though the words that cut deepest were the ones I though of myself.

_Loser_

_Weak_

_Monster_

I watch my blood well from my skin, tears mixes with it as I cry softly to myself. I could feel my blood running down my arm and dripping off my elbow, it may not have been pleasant, but it was better than not feeling anything at all.

**William's POV**

You know what? Screw the rule book, she didn't deserve death. I wave my hand and the veil shielding me from her eyes dissipates, I clear my throat to draw her attention. Her head whips around so fast I hear her neck give several loud pops in protest, she brings her knees to her chest and pushes her back firmly into the corner. Her eyes sparkled with tears and pain, without a word I strut forwards and kneel before her, my eyes locked onto hers.

She hesitates for a second "Are you here to kill me?"

"No"

"Who are you?"

"No one important" I respond crisply taking her hand and prying the razor from her fingers.

Another hesitation "Are you my second chance?"

"What?"

"My second chance, my grandmother told me that everyone who deserved it gets a second chance at life from their guardian angel" she explains, watching me for a reaction.

She thinks I'm her guardian angel? Hmmm, this could work for my purpose "Yes I am your second chance"

"Really? Does that make you my guardian angel?"

"Yes" What was I getting myself into?

"I knew it"

"Knew what?"

"That you are an angel"

"How so?"

"You look like one"

"Ah" I respond sounding like on idiot, well how is one supposed to act when something like that is said?

"How did you find me?"

"Pardon?"

"How did you find me?" she repeats calmly "There are a billion plus people on the earth, how could you pick me out in the crowd?"

**Time skip to the next morning OC POV **

Josh comes waltzing up the hallway like usual and when he attempted to knock my books to the ground I lift my arms so his hand sails underneath the stack harmlessly, "I have someone who loves me Josh, just because you don't doesn't give you the right to be a jerk" He gapes at me like a fish out of water. shifting the bulk of my books I pull back my sleeve showing the raw slices that I'd cut into my skin before William my Guardian Angel showed up. "You've hurt me enough that I have no sympathy for you, though if I had condolences for anyone, I'd give them all to you" I turn heel and strut to class a bright smile playing on my lips knowing that William was watching, probably shaking his head and trying to be stoic.

**AN: And that was that! I feel good right now I've been really busy right now with a lot of things sorry for not updating my other stories, I'm working on it! **


End file.
